He Ate Death
by The Mad Hatter's second cousin
Summary: Life can destroy you, and to stand again is up to you.Severus shocked the school to its magical core.Violence, Power, Love, Sex and SLASH!Dont like dont read.ergo no unnessicary flames. PLEASE REVIEW! i wanna know if ppl like it or i will start another.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The summer before the soul died…**

One never knows when, where or in what manner they will see the last of the earth.

On the contrary when you bind yourself, your body and your should to a being that those around you revere as God, it will give you a good indication of the time limit you have.

Not very long.

This is what Severus Snape considered as he strode through the darkness up the drive of Malfoy Manor. At a mere sixteen, Severus had set himself a task that was almost the complete epitome of the phrase, foolhardy. Yet he had composure in the face of death that would have put the bravest of men to bitter shame.

He passed a pair of rogue peacocks, never able to fathom as to why the Malfoys' insisted on them. Another twenty meters further he had reached the grand entrance to the Manor.

The current Lord of the monstrous house was Abraxas Malfoy, a cold, pointed old man, with long white blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He was the truest description of a Malfoy.

How Severus detested the man.

His ideals of blood purity were matched only by that of the Dark Lord himself, this caused many an uproar when it came his and Lucius' friendship. Severus was only a lowly half blood after all.

The only thing that granted Severus any tolerance was the fact that his mother, Eileen Prince, who had married the muggle Tobias Snape, murdered her abusive husband "_in the name of purity and repentance"_.

This ofcourse was a lie, it had been Severus who killed Tobias, and he did it in revenge for the constant rape that his father had inflicted on him his eldest son.

So with the support of her family, the De Héritier Clan, behind her once again, Eileen was sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder in the first degree.

That was one week ago.

"Bastard!" Spat Severus under his breath as the memory of his father entered his mind's eye. He rapped on the dark, stained oak doors of the manor and waited for a response.

Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf opened the door tentatively looking to see who it was.

"Who is it Dobby?" Called the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy from somewhere in the house.

"M..mm..m.Mister Snape….sire." The obviously shaken elf managed to say bowing low, nose scraping the luxurious carpet.

Suddenly the doors swung open, flooding to front landing with a bright warm light.

"SEVERUS!" Lucius cried, swooping down a grand staircase at the end of the massive foyer.

Severus smiled softly as he watched his friend hurry down the stairs, his black robes billowing behind his perfect frame.

He came to a halt before Severus; he was the spitting image of any well-bred Malfoy.

"Ready my old friend?" He said to the younger boy in the doorway. Only a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yes." Severus replied, his well-rehearsed confidence never failing him.

Luc placed his hand on Sev's shoulder with a nod. "Well let's not keep them waiting."

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was brightly lit and full of the many hundreds of students that graced its corridors in the school year.

The infamous Marauders sat at the Griffindor table smiling at eachother deviously it was time to make the year interesting…

Sirius Black, was the tallest and the most handsome of the group, with dark hair and playfully roguish eyes. Remus Lupin, undoubtedly the smartest and quietest. He had amazing amber eyes and sandy hair. Peter Pettigrew, the smallest and unappealing of the troupe, he was already balding and had a mousy air to him.

James on the other hand, was tall, lean and athletic. He had dark blue eyes and a mop of unruly black hair that he constantly brushed his hand through.

They were the most feared and attractive people in Hogwarts, even the teachers were intimidated by their over bearing existence.

So when five people had burst through the doors of the great hall, just as they had been about to perform one of their many _beginning of year celebration pranks_ (it was already week three of the term), they were less than impressed.

The five strode down the hall causing all students to drop their golden cutlery and abandon their dinners to stare at them as they made their way to the head table, where the professors were seated.

Leading them was Lucius Malfoy, an ex-student, having graduated three years before.

Following Lucius was Ivan Mulciber, his long dark blond hair swept across his face with streaks of green and silver. He had made the adjustment in the summer.

Next followed two others, one a girl named Claire Alvarez, she walked with a stunning

Beauty and grace that would surpass a royal heiress. Beside her, was Malakai Fernell, he was built, yet short. He had brown spiky hair with the most brilliant purple eyes ever seen.

But it was the young man that bought up the rear that caused the silence.

Severus Snape, the creepy, scrawny, slimy and greasy half blood of Slytherin was striding down the hall, head held high, hair clean and cut into a jagged style that framed his face perfectly. He had built up over the summer and was wearing brand new school robes, not his usual second hand ones.

He now held an aura of power and intensity that forebode any disturbance to his being.

The transformation was utterly amazing.

When they reached the head table, Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster and Horace Slughorn the head of Slytherin and resident Potions Master greeted them.

"Well, Well," Said the slightly confused head master with a wide smile. " What do we have here?"

"Headmaster." Lucius said bowing slightly

"Lucius my dear boy!" The old man cried "how positively splendid! What brings you back to our humble school?"

"I'm merely delivering you some students, no doubt you have noticed their absence." Lucius replied silkily.

"Yes we had noticed," Said Slughorn, looking at the four behind the young Malfoy.

"Well they each have their re-enrolments, I hope you will be able to cope with them this year."

With that said, Lucius bowed, turned to nod his good bye to the four Slytherins and strode from the Great Hall, leaving in his wake, the stunned silence that had been their entrance.

Dumbledore and Slughorn exchanged looks of unease as the students took their places at the Slytherin table, the noisy chatter continued.

It was going to be an interesting year indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

"_The black of night is the greatest sanctuary any living or unliving creature can experience, it blankets you lovingly, caresses your skin like no other will ever achieve. Nursing you from the evil of the shadows. Your greatest and eternal lover."_

_Anonymous_

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets in the dark**

Severus sat in the small pool of light radiating from the dying embers of the once merry fire of the Slytherin common room.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

He craved blood…

He needed to feed…

The young vampire had fed before he had arrived at the school a mere five hours ago.

However, intense pain shot through his every vein, screaming for sustenance. A desperate moan escaped his trembling lips, unable to hold it in any more.

If he left it much longer he would surely be thrown into a fever of blood lust, attacking and feeding off every person he encountered.

Blood lust was a side effect of sever anaemia, which was fatal to vampires yet so easily achieved.

Another wave of pain, worse this time.

It was so close…

He could feel himself fading and fought harder to stay awake, if he let his consciousness rest he would go into a feeding frenzy from the fever, killing all in the castle unless killed himself.

The pain was too much…

The darkness closed in around him to ease his suffering…

"Severus!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The class chattered happily, taking out books, quills and parchment in preparation for the lesson. Professor Thoran, (Defence Against the Dark Arts) had just been about to begin as Severus walked in.

"Mr Snape." Thoran said sharply. " I am glad to see that you saw fit to grace us with your presence this morning."

The Griffindors of the class sniggered quietly at his remarks.

Severus merely smirked as he took a seat beside Ivan.

"Yes Professor, but if I may inquire, as to why you would see yourself worthy of my presence?" The class was silenced, unbelieving of what they had heard.

Thoran swept over to the young man's desk at the back of the room.

"_Just who do you think you are Snape?"_ he hissed.

Severus looked the man in the murky pit of blue that was his eyes.

"Your superior." He whispered audible only to Ivan and the enraged professor.

Thoran paled as realisation hit him like a pale of icy water.

_Fuck! _He thought. _No fucking way! The Lord couldn't possibly have meant this kid?_

"Mr Snape," Thoran said quietly, dropping his gaze below Severus' "I would like to see you after class."

"Ofcourse." Severus answered silkily.

When the professor had returned to the front of the class and regained their attention, Ivan, smiled broadly, looked at his friend for only a moment before pulling him into a crushing kiss. Not giving a damn whether they were seen or not.

"I love it when you get all tough," Ivan said in a sexy, almost husky low voice.

"My Vampiric Master."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You have to be kidding me!" Malakai said through mouthful of potato.

"Nope." Said Severus happily while serving himself a slice of shepherd's pie. "Knew who I was almost instantly. He told me later that we had to keep the student teacher charade going or we'd arouse suspicion."

"No shit" Said Ivan stealing pie from Severus' plate.

"Get your own!" he reprimanded, stabbing Ivan's hand away with his fork. " And yes thats pretty much what I said."

It was now lunchtime, and all students had gathered into the dining hall to eat.

Severus spotted the fiery red hair of Lily Evans from the other side of the hall, sitting with her idiot boyfriend James Potter.

_I can't believe I was in love with her…_He thought, not realising that his gaze had caught her attention. Lily looked up to meet Severus' eye; she gave him a shy smile and looked back to James, who was trying to snort peas.

_Charming…_He thought

"Severus…Babe, wake up. "

The young vampire awoke somewhat grudgingly to the sound of Ivan's voice.

"Whaz the mata?" He said, his voice husky with sleep.

In the dim light, Severus could make out the blond leaning over him.

"I had a dream…" Ivan replied coyly as he slid beneath the sheets to cuddle up to the darker boy.

Severus realised that Ivan was wearing as much as he was, which wasn't a great deal considering that Severus slept in his underwear.

"You were in it you know." Ivan continued as he wrapped his limbs around the pale Slytherin.

"I could probably guess what kind of dream you had." Severus laughed quietly resting his forehead against Ivan's own. He relaxed into Ivan's arms, snaking his own between the two bodies to place his hands on the boy's firm chest.

"Mmm…"Severus moaned softly. "You feel so good."

It was now Ivan's turn to laugh. "Imagine what I feel like in other places."

"_Would you two put up a silencing charm or something please?" _Malakai hissed from the other side of the room.

"Sorry." The two teenagers replied, stifling their laughter. Severus grabbed his wand from his bedside table and cast the spell required.

"What was that?" Ivan asked, curious.

"I made it, its called the _Muffliato_ Spell, it makes everyone around us unaware of what we're saying, because of a slight buzzing in their ears that they don't even notice." He explained happily, whilst pulling the emerald curtains of his four poster bed shut.

"Well then, I see." Said Ivan impressed by Severus' ingenuity.

"Yeah it was pretty simple really" He continued. " It's designed specifically for this purpose…"

'"This purpose'?" Queried Ivan with a sneaky smile, as he leaned closer to Severus.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that when we got back here we'd need a better way to stop the others from being scarred for life due to our, umm… Fun."

Severus let Ivan put his moist lips on his dry ones, slowly coaxing him to open his warm mouth to Ivan's hot tongue.

Ivan pulled Severus over him as he lay back into the soft mattress, pleading with his eyes for release.

Severus smiled softly, running hands up and down the tanned chest of his mate.

"No, no, no Ivan, not yet." He whispered leaning down to kiss the pink lips that were trembling in anticipation. "I want to tease you. I'm going to have you crying for completion by the time I'm ready..."

"Severus _please_. I need you-"

Shhh…" He hushed Ivan's needy whimpers, placing a finger over the boy's lips.

Severus rocked ever so gently back and forth, grinding the two swelling erections together through the thin cotton of their underwear.

Ivan moaned loudly arching his back, his nails clawing the white linen.

Severus smiled again, softly applying hot, wet kisses down his lover's neck, over his panting chest, sucking his nipples gently then biting down hard, causing Ivan to cry out in ecstasy and pain as Severus lapped up the blood. He moved further down the soft torso, pausing only to dip his tongue into Ivan's warm navel, pulling off their underwear before moving on.

He rubbed his face softly around the flesh of the blonde's erection, never breaking contact as he raised his head to kiss the red plump tip of Ivan's endowment. With a long, wet pause, he swallowed the considerable member whole, long having lost his gag reflex.

Ivan struggled to keep control, his hips betraying him, thrusting forward causing Severus to pin his body down with his strong arms as he continued to deep throat.

Ivan could feel his climax reaching the surface, Severus also noticed its coming and ceased his rhythm, sitting up straight to watch the boy almost cry with disappointment.

Severus kissed his friend softly, allowing his every feeling for Ivan to show it self using his _Legimency skills_.

Ivan sniffed, trying not to show how much the thoughts were to him.

"Ivan…" Severus whispered.

"Yes?" He gasped

"I love you." The boy replied as he slid two lubricated fingers into the tight entrance of his mate, causing Ivan to cry out, once again between pleasure and pain.

Severus probed as deep as he could, eventually finding the secret place hidden deep inside his lover. Ivan convulsed with a start. "Oh Fuck! Sev, do that again!"

Severus smirked, and withdrew his fingers; much to Ivan's whimpered dispair.

However, his wand soon replaced the fingers, delving deep as he cast a lubrication spell, the clear gel spilled from the passage.

"Arrgh! Severus please! I beg you!" Ivan cried, tears spilling from his deep blue eyes.

The vampire complied, his senses peaked, he could almost drink the lust from the air. _Absolutely intoxicating ._He thought as he gently penetrated his friend.

Severus moaned as he was immersed in the tight, hot, wet passage of his gasping mate.

He began to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Hitting the prostate in every second thrust, however the longer it continued the more control he lost.

Looking deeply in Ivan's blue eyes he struck it everytime, each harder than the previous, causing Ivan to scream his name.

" Severus!"

"Ivan…"

"SEVERUS!"

"Louder!"

"…MORE! FUCK! HA-HARDER!

… SEVERUS! OH GOD! SEVERUS IM GOING TO- ARRH!"

Ivan's climax was explosive, his seed shot high, the sticky substance splattering across Severus' face and down his chest as he rode out the remainder of his own loud climax.

Filling Ivan with his own hot seed, until it seeped out of the passage.

Severus collapsed beside Ivan, snaking his weary arms around him, bringing him into a tender and somewhat sticky embrace, again resting their foreheads together. Ivan purred in pure contentment, as he leaned over to kiss his vampiric sex master.

He was pleasantly surprised by the sticky residue on Severus' pale skin, and continued to gently lick and suck the remainder off his boyfriend as Sev fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

" _The lessons you learn in this lifetime are what you carry to your death. What you present your Creator in your time of judgement will determine the eternity of your existence…"_

_By, The Wisest of Men._

**Chapter three**

**Vows of Eternity**

_Lucius led Severus down the exuberant halls of the manor to the Grand Dining room._

_Upon their entry Severus was greeted with the sickening, yet tantalising smell of dry blood. _

_They were acknowledged by few of the ten masked men that sat at the long table. _

_The Lord of them sat at its head, the tips of his spidery fingers resting against each other, forming a steeple in front of his face, as if he were in the deepest of concentration. _

_Lucius motioned Severus to sit at the far end of the table, beside a man that he hadn't previously noticed. He wasn't masked, and Severus would have sworn that he looked no more than forty but his hair was far too grey for the age, not to mention horridly matted. He had many deep scars on his whiskered face that continued down past the neck of his robes, each as if they had been inflicted by some massive beast. It took the teenager only seconds to recognise that the smell of blood was coming from him, now a reeking stench as he was so close. It hadn't taken him long to realise what the man was, the smell was a give away._

_Catching a moan in his throat, he tried to ignore his almost sexual longing for the crimson liquid. _

_Severus forced his attention from the ghastly man to the others at the table._

_Scanning over the others with little interest, his attention was caught by two red serpentine eyes._

_Severus could barely breathe, mezmerized by the Dark Lord, not noticing the oncoming fist._

_That is, until it struck his jaw with a sickening crack, throwing the boy to the cold floor._

"_Don't you dare look The Dark Lord in the eye scum____" Screeched the man standing over him._

_Severus realised it was the one he had been next to._

_The room silenced as he stood, shaking slightly, spitting blood on the stone floor. "Fuck you…" he hissed, licking his own blood from his lips."Werewolf!"_

_The man screamed, taking another swipe at Severus with a clawed hand. _

"_Fenrir!"_

_The na__me was hissed, almost inaudible had he not siezed the attention of the entire room_

_The named, Fenrir, shied away pathetically from his master, bowing to the floor as he was passed._

"_Well gentlemen," h__e said coming to stand before Severus, who bowed his head slightly in reverence. "I believe its time for an induction."_

_The occupants of the room sniggered quietly as two of the Death eaters roughly took hold of Severus by the shoulders and dragged him from the room, following Voldemort to the outside grounds._

_Severus was thrown to the stones of the wide entrance path, spat on and kicked in the side as they all gathered around. With courage that would match that of any Griffindor, he stood to face the Snake Master._

_They formed a circle surrounding Severus, all wands directed solely to him, the Dark Lord standing before him, his own wand at his heart._

"_You wish to join my ranks boy?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. "You find yourself worthy of my mark?"_

_Severus smiled evily taking a step forward. "Trust me," he said. "You will not regret it."_

_Thoes surrounding, laughed disbelievingly._

"_We shall see…" Voldemort whispered, more to himself than the young male before him._

_Severus shut his eyes, inhaling deeply,giving a small nod of rediness._

"_You asked for this boy… _Begin!_"_

"_CRUCIO!" They cried strengthening the curse eleven fold._

_Every man before Severus had at least collapsed from the pain and fell into a short coma, in the worst cases they had gone insane, some had even died from aneurisms or haemorrhaging._

_Severus merely stood as searing pain shot through his every fibre like blades, his concentration not once betraying him._

_The pain slowly faded and, after what seemed an eternity, was gone as the Death Eaters lowered their wands in awe for the teenager before them._

_The Dark Lord, however was furious. _

"_You're not in yet boy…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans sat between James and Sirius along the courtyard wall. They were loitering around the main courtyard, watching students pass them in the surrounding corridors, waiting for the bell to summon them to their next classes.

Lily sighed; the boys were talking quiddich, which was never a great interest for her. She'd much rather be reading her new _Potions Monthly_, but she didn't think James would like that.

"I reckon it's a great idea Prongs." Sirius said sounding defensive.

"As if. It will never catch on Padfoot. _Feinting_! Pretending you've seen the snitch so you can slam your opponent in to the ground, I mean really." James scoffed, pulling Lily closer to his side.

"You never know, some quidditch prodigy will probably do it eventually. We just have to _wait_ for a prodigy I guess…" Remus added, with a sweet pointed grin at James, as he sat the book he had been reading on the ground beside him.

It took a moment for James to understand the intended insult.

"Moony-,"

"SEVERUS!"

Lily jumped out of James' arms, waving to the dark boy who had been crossing the grass.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Sirius cried.

"Shut up Black." She snapped as Severus approached, looking none too impressed.

"Yeah?" Was all Severus said.

Lily looked slightly taken back. "_Yeah?" _She repeated, stepping over Remus. "I DON'T SEE YOU ALL SUMMER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _YEAH_?" She screamed, her face inches from that of Severus'.

"What do you want Lily?" Severus asked looking away from her piercing green eyes.

"Where were you all summer Sev?" She whispered.

James and Sirius looked at each other incredulously, Remus just craned his neck from his spot on the ground.

Severus' head snapped back to meet her with a furious gaze.

"Why do you care?" He replied. "We haven't spoken in how long Lily?" She lowered her gaze to stare at the ground.

"Nearly a year!" He answered for her."A FUCKING YEAR YOU HAVE IGNORED ME! I APOLOGISED HUNDREDS OF TIMES AND YET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYE! AND YOU HAVE THE HIDE TO GET UP ME FOR NOT SEEING YOU THROUGH THE SUMMER? FUCK! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

An uneasy silence fell, both Severus and Lily could not find any more to say, not even Sirius had a comment. until…

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, nudging the edge of Remus' book with her toes while giving Black a dark glance.

"_What was that Lily?, I didn't quite catch that_." Severus lied catching her by the chin, so to keep eye contact.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Tears swelling in her eyes. James stood, wand drawn and directed at Snape.

"Fuck off snivelly…" He said, moving to stand beside Lily.

"I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO YOU! I WAS JUST SO… SO…so bloody scared!" She cried, taking a step closer to the Slytherin. "I didn't know what to think! I heard rumors about all the senior Slytherins becoming… you know…" She faltered lamely staring intently at the ground.

"Death Eaters…" Came a small voice from behind them, all spun to see a little lump of a boy, who was also a known Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. He blushed deep, surprised to have so much attention on him at once.

Severus took a moment to blink, trying desperatley to comprehend the gravity of their words

"Yeah," He replied still staring at the sobbing girl, but no longer in anger. "I think I might leave."As he was turning to leave James put an arm around Lily's shoulders, which were instantly shrugged off.

She watched Severus walking away. _I can't loose him again…_ she thought.

With a snap decision she ran after him, throwing her arms around his waist, sobbing hopelessly into his back. "Don't walk away…_Please _don't walk away from me.You don't have to be like them." She managed to choke out of her aching throat.

"LILY!" Screamed James from behind them.

Severus pried her arms from around him and turned to face her.

"I'm so worried about you Sev…"

"Lil', you just don't understand what its like for Slytherins." He whispered, brushing a hand through her auburn hair to get it out of her wet face. "Don't cry…"

He cradled here face in his warm hands as he spoke to her.

"It's all going to be ok Lil', Don't worry about me."

He brought his arms around her and held the small girl until her tears ceased.

"SEV!"

They looked over to see Ivan and Malakai crossing the courtyard. "Stop snogging Lily! We gotta be on the other side of the castle in two minutes or McGonagall will have our arses!" Malakai cried over the other students.

"I have to go," Severus said smiling at the young Griffindor in his arms, breaking apart, and kissing her forehead. "But I'm around ok?"

She nodded with a laugh as he turned to follow his two Slytherin classmates.

It was Remus who spoke first.

"You ok?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

It took her a moment to come out of her daze.

"Yes,"she whispered smiling and throwing her arms around James, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Don't worry James, you're not my _only_ man but you _are_ my only boyfriend!"

"It's ok, _Lil._" He said, emphasising the knewly learned pet name, picking her up and carrying her squealing to the next class.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ivan as the three boys hurriedly made their way to the Transfiguration rooms.

"Nothing… Were just friends again I guess." Severus said with a smile.

"That's good, you were always sulking without her." Ivan replied, unable to mask a hint of hurt, which Severus heard straight away.

Severus stopped and grabbed Ivan's upper arm, causing him to halt as well.

Malakai turned when he felt that he was no longer being followed, and saw the two boys further down the corridor in some deep discussion.

_Better leave that one alone…_ he thought before continuing on his way.

"What was that?" Severus asked, still holding on to Ivan's arm.

"Nothing, Snape, we have to go _now_!" He replied trying to pull away, but Severus' didn't let go.

"No, _Mulciber!_ Talk to me."

Ivan looked out the nearest corridor window, a slight frown on his face.

"Do you still love her Sev?" He asked softly.

Severus knew the question was going to come up, but it still shocked him that Ivan needed to ask.

"As a friend Ivan. And no more." Was his reply, releasing his grasp, moving his hand down to take his mate's. "I never loved her the way I love you."

Ivan smiled sheepishly for a moment. "Yeah ok, I _guess_ I could believe you… But you have to prove it."

Smiling, Severus lead him to an empty classroom further down the deserted corridor.

The bell for class rang through the castle as Ivan was pushed through the door and on to a desk.

Severus cast a silence charm and locked the door as he unbuttoned his own shirt and belt.

Ivan was lounging back on the desk with his pants unbuttoned, robe on the floor, shirt open as he waited for Severus to come to him.

"Sev." he said.

"Hmm.?" was the reply as he kissed his way down Ivan's slender neck.

"I want to bond with you."

Severus froze, and looked Ivan in the eye. "What?"

"I read it in that book on Vampires, when we had to do that essay in Defence, you were a born Vampire and will grow up and die unless you bond with your mate, right?"

"Yes, I'm mortal." Severus said sitting on the desk beside Ivan. "I will stay as such, unless I turn my mate."

"Well… You've always called me your mate, haven't you?" Ivan asked turning his body to face Severus, stroking the collar of his shirt.

"Yes…You are, I've always known." Severus could feel his erection growing painful.

"Then… Let's do it…" Ivan lay back, pulling Severus down over him, placing his own hands above his head and exposing his neck.

The usual thirst for blood shot through him with a startling jolt.

Every two days he would visit Hagrid the grounds keeper, where he was given a pint of blood from some creature he had hunted but it was never enough. He was always longing for warm, fresh blood, straight from an open wound.

He leant down over the smaller boy, licking the soft, fleshy neck…

Thud, thud, thud…

He could hear the racing heart, the organ of his fantasies, oozing the liquid orgasm.

Moaning, Severus sank his teeth into Ivan, causing him to cry out in pain and strain under the darker boy.

_Don't strain..._ Severus thought_. You'll only hurt yourself more…_

Greedily guzziling as much of the blood as he could swallow, Severus felt a sharp stab of guilt.

"No." Severus gasped.

"What?" Ivan whimpered groggily, almost ready to pass out from blood loss.

Severus licked the wound closed, to stem the flow before jumping off the desk, redressing himself as he sped out of the classroom.

"Sev?"


	4. Chapter 4

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return…" 

_Moulin Rouge._

**Chapter Four**

Learning to breathe… 

Transfiguration, never Ivan's greatest subject, in fact, he had never known anybody who was remotely good at it, but his dismal grades were the last thing on his mind, let alone turning a rock into a kettle.

"He just, jumped off the desk and ran away…" Ivan explained as he tried lamely to focus on the rock. "I mean it's a pretty big thing I guess… turning your mate, immortalising the both of you but, I thought we were ready for that."

Malakai snorted disbelievingly as he managed to turn the rock into a ceramic teapot. "Are you fucking serious? _'I thought we were ready for that…'" _He mimicked. "Your _seventeen_ for Merlins _sake_ Ivan! You sound like a bitch."

Ivan could feel his frustration growing_, no one understood!_ "We went through enough shit last summer to know what we're all capable of," at this Malakai turned a funny shade of grey. "Claire, back me up here."

Claire, who had managed to complete the set task, close to twelve times since Mcgonagall had said Go. Sighed flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes. " No."

Malakai laughed, this time managing to transfigure the rock into a tea bag. "See! Your wrong!"

Ivan flicked his wand with more aggression than he had meant, as he was right and royally pissed off. "Fuck you both then!"

"MR MULCIBER!" Professor Mcgonagall Shrieked.

"Fuck!" He hissed slamming his head on to the desk but hitting the steaming hot kettle he had managed to transform, which despite the burn was a pleasant surprise. "Oh shit!" he cried happily, only to be dragged from his seat by the ear.

**o****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus sat hunched on the edge of the astronomy tower, looking out over the moonlit grounds, he hadn't moved from the spot since returning from Hagrid's. He knew Ivan was blaming himself for this, he knew the blond would be trying to figure out what he had done wrong but Severus was too angry to try and explain.

A faint bang echoed from below, a door closing.

Soft sounds, like foot steps, making their way upward.

Humming… _humming?_ Bloody hell it was Claire.

A few minutes later, a flushed, panting girl burst through the door gasping the cold night air.

"Bloody hell!" she cried. "That is all the exercise I've done in the last seventeen years in twenty minutes."

Severus smiled as she crawled on all fours toward him, collapsing on to her stomach dangling her arms off the edge.

"Wow! The ground's so far away…" She whispered looking down, chin resting on the ledge.

"Yeah, about twelve stories." Severus said, rummaging in his pockets, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"And you jumped off this?" She said, shocked, Severus smiled as he placed the smoke to his lips, cupping his hands as he lit the end with his silver lighter. "Yep, I'd be dead if it wasn't for those fucking Thestrals." He said as he flicked the lighter closed, inhaling deeply as he watched the said creatures. Flying above the tree line of the Dark Forest.

"Aren't there less… high ways to kill yourself?" Claire asked bringing an arm up to hold her head in her hand. Stretching him arms and sucking in a deep breath the boy laughed. "Yes, but I _had_ tried almost all of them and I _always_ got '_saved'_, as the Headmaster put it." He exhaled with another sigh. "I slit my wrists, I hung myself, I drowned myself, and I even poisoned myself. I fucking threw myself in front of a werewolf! And every time, _every-fucking- time_, someone would _rescue_ me." Severus kicked his legs off the side and lay back, staring at the stars.

Claire sighed as she looked over the silver tainted grounds. "Wait a sec," she said sitting up to look at Severus. "_Werewolf?_ Wasn't that a prank?"

The young Slytherin male snorted. "I figured out what Lupin was years ago, I knew exactly what was down that tunnel, I just thought it would be funny to make that fucking bastard Black think he killed me."

The girl leaning over Severus backed away, with a dark look in her eye. "That," she said. "Is the greatest revenge… I've ever, EVER. Heard."

Claire said nothing more, but stared intently at Severus for a minute before bursting into tears of laughter. As she rolled on the stone roof in hysterics, Severus allowed himself to smile with a little pride, and soon was laughing merrily with her.

A few minutes later, however, the girl was sobbing in his arms.

"Shhh…" Severus crooned. "I'm passed all that. I'm no interested in finding ways to kill myself any more."

"But you sound so determined to do it!" Claire choked. " You sound so bitter that you're still alive!"

Severus looked down as he smoothed her dark brown hair. "Its difficult, I'm pissed off that I was stopped, 'cos it puts me indebt to others. And I can't fucking _stand_ that! Especially to Potter. But I don't want to die yet. I promise." He said quietly, kissing her hair.

They sat in silence as Severus rocked her back and forth, her sobs quieting to soft sniffs, her breathing getting slower and deeper. "I can't imagine how Ivan would feel…" she murmured sleepily into his robes, snuggling in deeper. "God, he'd probably do himself in too…"

Sighing, Severus butted out the cigarette. "Yeah, one reason I won't do it now. Then I had no one, now I have him, you, Malakai…" His voice trailed off as a warm feeling swelled up in his chest like a balloon, he rubbed the spot trying to ease the feeling.

"Its called love Sev…" Claire whispered, half-asleep, Severus wasn't sure if she was talking about the feeling or something in her dreams so he decided to answer.

"It's not something I'm used to Claire…" He whispered, as he watched some Thestrals fly out of the trees only to dive back down into the forest.

"You better get used to it then huh? We aren't going away anytime soon." Came a voice from behind them.

Severus twisted his head around to see Malakai and Ivan coming through the door, Ivan carrying a bottle of fire whisky while Malakai pulled out a packet of sweets from his bag grinning maniacally. "Anyone up for a party?"

"I smell sugar." Said Claire groggily, sitting up and putting her hands out for the sweets.

Malakai rolled his eyes, but threw her the sweets anyway, mumbling something about girls and chocolate as he sat down next to her.

Severus was only half-aware of this interaction as his attention was on the blond beauty leaning against the wall behind them looking undecided as to where to sit. "Come sit over here… you idiot." Severus muttered, patting the spot beside him. Ivan grinned a grin worthy of Malakai and the yet to be born Weasley twins and walked over.

Sitting down he was welcomed by a warm open-mouthed kiss.

"I can explain everything." Severus whispered, resting their foreheads together. "But not tonight, just be sure it's not your fault and I have my reasons for not doing it."

Ivan looked Severus in the eye, and smiled. "Ok." He said, kissing the dark boy again.

"Now you two have kissed and made up…" Malakai said, through a mouthful of sweets his lavender eyes twinkling, " Can we _please_ discuss something more important? … Like Sex?"

Claire laughed and hit the boy in the shoulder. "You pig!"

Taking another bite "OH…I love it when you talk dirty!" (Like in _Grease…_you get it?)

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Malakai cried as he was bombarded with insults from the girl's most articulate mouth.

**o****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

"_NO! PLEASE SEVERUS, NO!" She cried._

"_You little bastard… you don't have the balls in you to do it…" Tobias whispered, his black eyes piercing into the boys soul._

"Fuck you!" Severus hissed, raising the silver knife. "You ABUSIVE!" Stab! "DRUNK!" Stab! "RAPIST!" Stab!

_Tobias Snape writhed on the floor, puking and choking on his own blood._

"_You little shit!" he spluttered. "I'm your father!"_

_Severus gave a cold laugh, raising the red blade once again above the man's throat. "FATHER?" He cried. " You don't deserve to be a father you sick FUCK!" _

_Stab…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three weeks later, Severus and Ivan had took refuge from the blistering cold of the dungeons, and took themselves into a warm corner of the library, studying and catching up on any homework they could.

An hour of comfortable silence, and boring research, Ivan gave in to temptation.

"You know what?" Ivan asked, looking over the thick textbook he was studying from.

"What?" Severus replied, leaning down to the low table between their chairs to continue writing his essay.

"You haven't told me…" The blond replied. "Why you didn't turn me into a vampire-."

Severus was on him before he knew it. Straddling Ivan to the chair, clasping his hand over his mouth to shut him up. "_Are you mad?" _He hissed. "_ Shut the Fuck up! What if someone hears?"_

Severus removed his hand when he was sure he had attained Ivan's silence, returning to his seat while looking about their quiet corner or any uninvited ears.

"_Well?"_ Ivan whispered "_Tell me, why you wouldn't." _Severus sighed and cast the _Muffilatio_ spell. "Ok…" he said, still wary of anyone near by. "Its complicated…" He trailed off hoping that the boy across from him would let the subject drop. Sensing a lost cause he continued. "It's for eternity. _Eternity!_ Like forever?" raising his eyebrows, and making a face that was trying to further explain his words.

Ivan looked at Severus blankly. "Yes that what Eternity is Sev… Forever…" mimicking the face.

"Oh shut up, never mind." The dark Slytherin snapped, throwing his book on to the table.

"Nah!" Ivan said, frustrated. "Tell me!"

Severus rummaged in his bag, taking out his cigarettes, lighting one and sucking in the toxic smoke. After exhaling and relaxing back into the plush chair, he looked to the ceiling. "It's a huge commitment to make to someone Ivan. I mean absolutely monumental…" Looking back to meet his eye. " Eternity. Can you even comprehend that? Not in a century, not in a millennium… forever! Or until the world ends, but thats up for speculation." He passed the cigarette over the blond who looked a little pale.

"Ok. I get it…" He said quietly. "So what? Are you never going to turn?" He inhaled the smoke, coughing softly. And passing it over, reclining in to his chair. Severus took another drag and thought for a few moments, considering his words carefully. " There is more to it I guess… I mean it's also the fact I'd have to practically kill you… Suck you dry, almost."

"And? That's all part of it. Any way it should be in your instincts shouldn't it? What if you didn't turn me? Couldn't I at least help you feed?" Ivan asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," Severus replied. "It is. But I vowed never to feed from you. I'm not some parasite and I will not feed off you as one." Severus massaged his temples.

"Sev, you already have…" Ivan said looking at his shoes.

"That," He said also looking at the floor. "Was a lapse in judgement… It will never happen again."

Ivan looked up, and took Severus' hand. "No, that's not what I'm talking about…" He paused, willing the words to come to him. "Only Malakai knows, coz he found you…"

Severus was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You got really sick the night we got back…" Ivan said. "You needed blood, and no shit animal carcass was gonna help you…"

"Ivan what are you trying to say?" A sickening feeling took the Slytherin over.

"Well you were on the floor crying for it, so I kinda' made you… I got you to… drink from me." Ivan looked sheepish. "And Malakai too, you needed more that I could give, so he took over."

Severus felt as if was going to be sick at the thought of some blood crazed feeding orgy off his two friends. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked numbly.

"'Coz I knew you'd look a little like you do now…" Ivan replied. " As if your gonna throw up and pass out any moment…" He smiled weakly, hoping his humour would help.

Severus' confusion turned to anger. "Why can't I remember?"

Ivan's brow frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. We thought you'd wake up the next day ready to kill us for doing it, so we were kind of relieved that you had been far too gone to be able to remember."

Standing, Severus began to pack the books and parchment back into his bag and walked out to the corridor. Ivan hurriedly did the same and chased after the boy. "NO!" he called. "You can not walk away from this!" Catching up to him, Ivan threw him against the wall. Not noticing the students around them. He took Severus' chin into his hand and forced to boy to look him in the eye. "Please Sev." He whispered. "Its too late to block me out now."

Severus' eyes darted from the students to the blue eyes tearing his proverbial heart out of its ice-cold fortress. "Ok." He said, "Let me go and we will find somewhere else to talk."

Ivan slowly released him and stepped away, Severus merely smiled and led him away.

Four corridors later they found themselves in another abandoned classroom.

Severus placed secrecy wards on the door and leaned against it. Ivan sat on a desk across from him, folding his arms, waiting for the explanation he had demanded.

"I can't let you be some blood whore Ivan, I've seen what vampires do to them and it sickens me." Severus said abruptly breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't be a blood whore!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "I just want you to be healthy. You need my blood. I've read up on what you are exactly and its not uncommon for a natural born to have a companion whom they do not turn, but merely derive their sustenance from. You're not a true vampire! You don't need nearly as much blood! And you won't turn either of us unless we do the full ritual which is really complicated so it can't even be done by accident."

"Where have you gotten all this information from?" Severus asked. Closing the distance between them. He stood in front of the blond boy, eyeing him closely.

"There are books in the library Severus with whole sections on what you are." Ivan answered, looking up at the dark Slytherin as he sat back down on the desk.

"And what, pray tell am I?" Severus asked, his voice dangerously low.

Ivan swallowed hard. "A natural born. You are immune to most of the symptoms of the Vampir' curse, but not the blood cravings. You can walk in the sun; you can enter a church, touch the holy water and look upon the crucifix. You are mortal, unless you choose not to be but you have to turn your mate with you or it won't work." Ivan took Severus by the shoulders. "The ritual you have to perform is complicated but totally instinctive. You'd have to drain me of almost every drop of blood, consummate your bond with my dying body then allow me to take back my own blood, leaving you drained and weak. Then I present you with a mortal to feed you. We then mark him with the symbol of the Vampir' and he becomes ours to feed off until we tire of him or he dies. In twenty-four hours we wake up and find ourselves to be immortal beings, ready to live together for eternity." Ivan finished his speech with a defiant sigh. "You see? I know what I'm talking about Sev!"

Severus was shocked by his knowledge, and somewhat proud that he had taken the trouble.

"Yeah that's right." He said. " My grand parents are full vampires, and my mum was a natural born. So no matter how much human cross vampire breeding there is through the generations, there will be a Vampir' first born no matter what."

"Yeah, I was sorta curious as to where the Vampir' part came into your genealogy…" Ivan said looking at nothing in particular, but frowning once again in thought. Snapping his head back up to look at Severus he asked again. " Will you feed off me then?" Severus looked away and thought hard. "Ok but only if you promise to take a blood replenishment potion every time and cover the wounds. And I'd still need to see Hagrid for that dead shit he gets for me or they will know something's up." Ivan broke into a wide smile and launched himself at Severus, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Thank you!" He said, pulling away.

Severus smiled back, and brushed his hand through his hair, "Why do I get the feeling that this is more about you than me?"

Ivan laughed and kissed him again, this time forcing entry with his tongue. "You will feel so much better now that you have an almost unlimited supply of fresh human blood at your every command." Severus cringed; he didn't like that term. Ivan merely laughed again and took the boy in his arms. "I'm kidding, I may play hard to get every then and now."

"You idiot…" Severus murmured nuzzling into Ivan's neck.

"Are you gonna do it?" The blond boy whispered, unable to suppress his shudder of excitement.

"Do you want me to?" Severus asked, feeling the hunger growing.

"Yes…" Came the reply, as Severus slowly pulled loose the green and silver tie around the boy's neck. "Do it…"

He bit down hard, wishing he had the sharp fangs of his ancestors, drawing blood after a few moments of hesitation. Ivan cried out in pain, but entwined his fingers in the long dark hair, keeping Severus close. He drank the crimson liquid, sucking and licking the wound hard and ravenously, it felt so right. It felt right that Ivan should give Severus his body for him to feed from, Ivan was his…

A sudden surge of powerful jealousy swept over Severus at the thought of Ivan feeding any other creature than him. He pushed the boy down on to the desk, and broke away from the wound. Ivan lay back, shaken and bloody, his hand trying to stem the flow. Severus licked the wound closed and tore the boy's shirt open, revealing a pale chest, heaving with each deep shaky gasp for air. He kissed his way down the torso and found the belt buckle that helped hide what Severus desired the most. He made a quick job of stripping the boy naked, and soon had his own clothes on the floor next to the others. Giving the hardened member a long hard suck and lick, he straddled him self over the blond and lowered his hips so the cock was nudging his entrance. Severus took in a deep breath, He was in complete control, and this was what he wanted.

He forced his weight down and cried out with the somewhat splendid feeling of his lover filling him tightly. "Oh God!" He choked out, gripping Ivan's shoulders tightly, throwing his head back.

Ivan put his hands on either side of Severus' rib cage waiting for Severus to move. He knew far too well how this could end up if he tried to force any dominance over Sev while he was being penetrated. If Ivan had a chance he'd kill that Snape bastard himself for what he did to his only son. Soon he was ready and began to rock back and forth, forcing Ivan to slide in and out of Severus' body. Ivan moaned with each trust, loving the feeling that was slowly building. The dark haired boy began to thrust faster and harder, tilting his body so the prick would hit his-

"Oh God YES!"

Ivan felt the impact and smiled, he loved the first hit himself. He moaned louder and began to gently move with the body on top of him, trusting up for deeper penetration. "Sev!" He gasped his back arching and head going back. "Quick! I'm not going to last much longer!"

Severus managed to nod, his hair sticking to his face with the sweat. Ivan gripped Severus' cock and began to pump it hard as he knew Sev could easily outlast him if he didn't. Soon the Vampir' screamed out it ecstasy spilling his seed everywhere as he felt the boy beneath him shudder and go taught, straining up ward under his weight. A warm sensation broke out inside him as Ivan powerfully filled him.

Gently Severus lifted himself off the panting blond to lean against the desk where he lay. Ivan slowly turned his head to face the equally exhausted boy beside him. "If that's going to happen every time you feed from me then you're gonna get really fat…" Severus laughed loudly, cleaned them both with a quick spell and began to dress. Ivan did the same and followed the other Slytherin out the door, realising with laughter that it had been unlocked the entire time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry this took so long but my muse left me, so I wrote a few one shots to help and they did! YAY! 

_LOL until next time my Dirty Hatters!_


	5. SOZ GUYS

Hey my dirty hatters, im sorry its been so long but unfortunately my computer died when we moved house and my files have been transfered to the wrong computer, which now resides in my father's office... unprotected and free for him to view. Makes me nervous dont you worry.  
so, while i wait to go and collect my sacred word documents and music files i just thought id tell you that chapter five is half finished.  
HOWEVER in the writting of that chapter and now the bloody boredom of my now way too complicated story line, that story is now on hiatus, sorry for thoes that enjoyed it, im happy that a few did, coz i don't anymore. lol my apologies you wonderfuly peverted hatters, i will make up for it with some lovely Oneshots, im better at them than any other.

"TEA TIME IS THE BEST TIME!"

REGARDS TMHSC 


End file.
